Profugos
by Junengrey
Summary: Los niños elegidos del 2002, han desaparecido, sus familiares al parecer también, sin embargo un secreto oscuro, hay de tras de esto, Jun Motomiya se ve atrapada, sin salida de la prisión militar que ha tomado cautiva a ella y a varios más ¿Podrá escapar? ¿Logrará salvar a su hermano y los demás elegidos?, pasen y lean.
1. Secuestro

**Profugos**

 **Capitulo 1: Jun Motomiya/El secuestro**

 _Antes que nada quiero aclarar que Digimon no me pertenece al igual que todos sus personajes, este fanfic lo escribo basándome en digimon tri y en Digimon 02, espero lo disfruten._

Ella era una chica muy ocupada, si bien en su adolescencia, solo estaba interesada en los chicos guapos, en especial el vocalista de una vieja banda de barrio ya separada, ahora sus prioridades eran muy distintas, era universitaria, iba en su primer año de Ingeniería Mecánica Automotriz, y en su tiempo libre le gustaba diseñar motores con nuevas capacidades para un mejor rendimiento del vehículo, aun que su medio de transporte preferido, era su motocicleta modelo CBR 25DR de la marca Honda.

En algunas actividades extra programáticas, le gustaba practicar disparos, con armas, y tenía una que probablemente usaría si llegase estar su vida en peligro, probablemente antes no tendría la madurez de usar una y probablemente hubiera matado incluso a su hermano, aun que ella no era así, y tampoco era una persona velica, pero necesitaba sentir que podía proteger a su familia y a si misma de cualquier amenaza (asalto, robo, secuestro), ya que Japón ya no era un lugar seguro, y con los digimons apareciendo tampoco, había mucha seguridad.

Un día su hermano, tuvo que ir con sus amigos al digimundo, ella también era una niña elegida, pero ella a veces tenía que ir a una dimensión paralela del digimundo, ya que mientras más grupos se dividían más problemas podrían resolver al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo esa tarde ni su hermano, ni sus amigos volvieron, lo que preocupo a la familia Motomiya, y a las demás familias, antes de que el señor Motomiya intentara avisar a la familia Ichijouji, entraron de golpe a la casa unos desconocidos con atuendos militares, Jun corrió a su habitación donde tenía su arma, volvió con ella, pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que de la nada recibió un golpe en su tórax, lo que la dejo inconsciente.

Cuando despertó estaba en una celda, sola, había una cama y al lado un baño y lavamanos con condiciones deplorables.

- _"¿Donde rayos estoy?"-_ Pensó, no había computadoras para comunicarse con Renamon su compañero digimon, y ante la incertidumbre, tampoco tenía a su alcance su digivice.

¿Dónde estaba su familia?, ¿qué había pasado con sus padres?, ¿dónde estaba su hermano, porque no había vuelto?

Al lado de su celda, estaba una señora, muy triste, preocupada era decir lo menos, ella pudo notar su forma al lado de los barrotes, y pudo reconocer inmediatamente a la madre de Ken Ichijouji, intento hablarle, pero era inútil, la señora estaba sumida en su angustia, por la incertidumbre, ya que a la vista resaltaba que Ken Ichijouji al igual que Daisuke, no habían aparecido, tras ir a una misión al digimundo.

Al otro lado de la celda pudo notar a una chica desmayada a la que rápidamente identifico, a Momoe Inoue, la hermana de Miyako, y su mejor amiga al mismo tiempo.

Angustiada Jun intenta despertar a Momoe, quien despierta con esfuerzo, pero con sorpresa al ver en la situación en la que se encuentran, Momoe asustada se inclina a la celda de Jun, para buscar compañía de su mejor amiga.

Luego suena un timbre de un megáfono gigante de donde se escucha lo siguiente.

-" _Se les dará a los prisioneros, permiso para salir momentáneamente de sus celdas, solo para dirigirse al salón principal, donde serán avisados, de la situación y de porque están aquí"-_

Jun estaba perpleja, al igual que todos, quienes habían oído, ese mensaje.

Todos salieron expectantes, con cadenas en los pies, en el caso de que quisieran escapar.

Se sentaron todos en el suelo del salón principal, adornado con las distintas celdas, del segundo piso y del primer piso, en el segundo piso se pusieron varios uniformados, y se acerco al balcón del segundo piso una mujer vestida de falda negra larga ajustada una chaqueta que le hacía conjunto, y una blusa lila, su cabello era corto de un castaño enrojecido, de ojos dorados, y de un semblante serio y elegante.

Tomo el micrófono, y se dispuso a hablar….

 _-"Buenas noches, mi nombre es Maki Himekawa, soy la responsable de que ustedes estén en este lugar, sé que muchos se estarán preguntando, ¿Qué están haciendo en este lugar?, la respuesta, es que los principales niños elegidos del año 2002, están desaparecidos, probablemente la prensa intente acosar a las familias, causándole un mayor malestar, ya que entiendo perfectamente vuestra angustia al saber que sus familiares han desaparecido, sin embargo, con el acoso de la prensa las cosas empeoran… y verán, no haría bien que la prensa genere una histeria colectiva por los niños elegidos, y su cruel posible destino, que intentarán ser lo más amarillistas posibles._

 _La razón por la que los mantenemos cautivos, en resumen, es para mantener este caso en secreto, nadie preguntará por ustedes, de eso ya nos encargamos, personalmente, así que no se preocupen, lo hacemos por vuestro propio bien…."_

Sin embargo el discurso de la susodicha se interrumpe drásticamente al escuchar un grito de furia, entre los prisioneros, se trata de Mantarou Inoue, hermano mayor de esa familia y de Miyako, quien se resistía a aceptar lo que la mujer decía…

 _-"No te creo nada, de lo que dices vieja bruja!, si ellos desaparecieron, pueden reaparecer si dejas a los elegidos que están aquí presentes ir por ellos"-_ Grito enfurecido el joven de piel morena.

Ante esta acción, uno de los uniformados que se encontraban en el lugar aplico con un electroshock, una cantidad de voltaje suficiente de corriente como para dejar inconsciente al joven, y así no permitir que interrumpiese.

- _"Me temo que eso será imposible, los niños elegidos, como Jun Motomiya, Momoe Inoue, Chizuru Inoue, y Shuu Kido no pueden hacer nada contra la amenaza que se les avecina, si Daisuke y los demás no pudieron hacer nada, no creo que ustedes puedan si quiera intentarlo…"-_ Respondió determinante Maki.

- _"¿Y qué hay de los demás elegidos que aún están libres?"-_ Pregunto la señora Hida, madre de Iori.

 _-"Ellos son los únicos que se pueden enfrentar a esta amenaza"-_ Sentencio la mujer.

Jun a pesar de que se sabía identificada, por Maki, decidió guardar silencio, para pasar lo más desapercibida posible, tenía que ser astuta, si quería escapar para poder encontrar su digivice, y poder ir al digimundo, o al mundo real, en busca de los elegidos más antiguos, quizás ellos podrían rescatar a su hermano Daisuke, y a sus amigos.

Continuara…

Primero que nada, quiero decir, que me parece hacer una historia diferente a las melosas de siempre de digimon, soy fan del Junato a morir, sin embargo, quiero poner un trasfondo interesante a la historia, y no solo concentrarme en la pareja, es solo que llevo mucho tiempo imaginándome como podría estar Jun en ese entonces, para Digimon Tri… espero les haya gustado, y dependiendo de sus reviews , iré escribiendo más.


	2. Escape

**Capitulo 2: Jun Motomiya /El escape**

La mañana era sumamente fría, y las condiciones de la prisión eran deplorables, Momoe estaba muy enferma, y sin energía, mientras que Jun intentaba no actuar sospechosamente, para pasar desapercibida ante la guardia militar.

Jun necesitaba un aliado que no fuera familiar de ninguno de los elegidos, y recordó su vieja pandilla de sukeban "Red star", un grupo de chicas, que si bien no eran delincuentes, si tenían recurrentes peleas callejeras en el pasado, no era algo de lo que Jun estaba orgullosa, de hecho evitaba en lo posible hablar de ello, pero el rechazo de la sociedad a su extraña personalidad, la llevo a juntarse con chicas con similar destino, todas ellas eran rechazadas por la sociedad.

Nunca hablo de estas chicas con nadie, pero si recordaba el número de una de ellas Irumi, quien también había abandonado su vida de pandillera, por los estudios de arte en la academia.

Solo necesitaba saber donde poder marcar el número de su vieja amistad, lo tenía guardado en su celular, pero además tenía la manía de aprenderse algunos números de memoria, y uno de esos era el de Irumi.

Por suerte Chizuru, había llevado a escondidas su teléfono móvil, de alguna forma se las ingenio, para llevar algo de tecnología en el forcejeo que sufrió su familia con la guardia militar que los secuestro, y en vista de que Momoe estaba sumamente enferma, necesitaba llamar a un médico, pero eso sería precipitado, ya que la ambulancia sería algo que no pasaría desapercibido en la prisión que se encontraban, lo que si en su memoria del celular guardaba el número de Koishirou Izumi, y el era la persona idónea que podría rastrear el paradero de las familias de los niños elegidos que desaparecieron.

Pero al plan no funcionaría si Jun y Chizuru no sabían nada de lo que planeaba la otra, hasta que el momento se dio inoportunamente.

- _"Pobre Momoe, y lo peor de todo es que no puedo llamar a una ambulancia, quizás que le hagan a la pobre, y a nosotros…"-_ Se lamentaba Chizuru con Jun y la señora Ichijouji.

- _"Aquí nadie se preocupa de la salud de los prisioneros, es un desastre…y lo peor es que no sabemos donde están los chicos."-_ Se lamento angustiada la señora mayor.

-"¿ _Y ya pensaste en cómo llamar algún médico?... ¿Usaras el teléfono de la oficina de la bruja Himekawa? ¿ Y si te pillan?, ¿no has pensado en que te pueda pasar?-_ Pregunto de manera muy seria la hermana de Daisuke.

 _-"No será necesario acercarse a la oficina de esa vieja, alcance a llevarme mi teléfono móvil, cuando los militares entraron a nuestra casa"-_ Respondió Chizuru, con una infantil seguridad.

- _"Espera…. ¿Tienes teléfono móvil?, y ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?...¿no has llamado a nadie verdad?...es que tengo a alguna amiga que podría venir por Momoe y llevarla a algún hospital…."-_

 _-"¿Pero como sabrá tu amiga dónde estamos?, y si viene como burlará la seguridad de estos prepotentes sujetos, no saldrá viva eso seguro…."-_ Sentencio insegura la mujer Ichijouji.

- _"Usted no conoce a mi amiga, ella solía ser al igual que yo miembros de una pandilla rival de "la resistencia" que quedaba en su ciudad Tamachi…ella suele ser la reina del escondite si se requiere ello"-_ Hablo con una seguridad contagiosa la chica de cabello alborotado.

- _"Sin embargo, no puedes confiarte al 100% de las habilidades de tu amiga, ella necesita al menos un complemento, necesita saber donde se encuentra esta base, y necesita burlar las cámaras y sistemas de seguridad… y conozco a alguien que puede ayudarla en ese aspecto y de quien guardo el número..."-_ Agrego aún más segura la joven Inoue.

Jun quedo pensando por unos segundo, la idea le parecía perfecta, solo necesitaba aclarar una duda de quién podría ayudar a su amiga Irumi, a alterar el sistema de seguridad del recinto así que decidió preguntar.

- _"¿Y quién es ese sujeto?"-_ Pregunto.

 _-"Koishirou Izumi"-_ Respondió Chizuru.

El nombre le resulto sumamente familiar, juro haberlo escuchado de la boca de su hermano menor alguna vez, o de Yamato Ishida cuando empezó a hablar con el después de que paso su estado de fanatismo hacia él.

 _-"Esta bien, necesitamos pulir el plan con Koishirou"-_

Hablaron con Koushirou, quien se mostró molesto y sorprendido de que Maki, no fuera quien decía ser, al hablar con Chizuru le creyó todo, porque era hermana de su amiga desaparecida, y recibió el número de Irumi, de parte de Jun, para que Koishirou hablara con ella e idearan un plan que Irumi siguiera al pie de la letra, Koishirou mandaría mensajes de texto a Chizuru con las instrucciones, mientras Chizuru tendría el teléfono móvil en silencio, si llegaba a sonar ese aparato probablemente se lo quitarían los guardias militares y eso arruinaría los planes.

Otra cosa que acordaron era que Jun y Momoe debían salir, ya que Momoe a pesar de que era prioridad, ella en esa condición no podría hacer nada para encontrar a su hermana menor y a los demás, necesitaba a alguien fuerte con ella y que tuviera acceso al digimundo.

Además Jun también era astuta para escabullirse, lo hacía de adolescente en los conciertos de Teenagers Wolfs.

Eran las 4:00 am, a los prisioneros los despertaban a las 6:00, tenía dos horas para ejecutar el plan sin fallas, no había margen de error, por lo que debían ser precisos con las instrucciones.

La mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, por ser periodo de descanso, por lo que cuando Koishirou, apago la electricidad a distancia con un programa de gps, y nadie pareció notarlo, el guardia encargado de monitorear las cámaras se había quedado dormido, esto fue calculado por Koishirou que monitoreaba las cámaras de todo el recinto, y vio que este guardia se tomaba una siesta nocturna entre las 4:00 hasta las 5:30 am, por lo que tendría que prender las luces unos minutos antes de que eso pasara.

Eso reducía el tiempo en que Jun que llevaba a rastras a Momoe, pudiera escabullirse por el estacionamiento de la guardia militar, lo que consiguió sin problemas, el tema era subir a Momoe por las grandes rejas con la cuerda que le proporciono Naku, otra ex pandillera de "Red star" que hacía de copiloto de Irumi, por si algo fallaba.

Naku tomó a Momoe y la llevo mientras Jun escabullía, pero por azares de la vida, el guardia encargado de las cámaras de seguridad se despertó antes, y vio que las cámaras estaban todas apagadas, al ir a verificar, la cámara de electricidad, encendió, las luces del patio de manera manual, esas que giran, lo que alerto a Jun quien escapa justo antes de que el guardia lo note, corre a la camioneta donde se encuentra Irumi y Naku junto con una Momoe acostada en el asiento trasero, se oyen las alarmas del recinto, y movimiento de los guardias, que buscan en vano a alguien que se haya escapado, pero no consiguen dar con el paradero de las prófugas, ya que la camioneta es rápida, y logra desaparecer, antes de que noten su presencia.

Continuara…..

Gracias a quienes han leído esta historia basada en Digimon Tri y Digimon 02. Saludos a quienes pasen por aquí.

Aclaración: "Sukeban", es el termino que se usa, para hablar de las chicas pandilleras, que usan mascarillas, y uniforme marinero con falda larga, la mayoría son chicas muy altas y muy violentas y algunas terminan formando parte de los Yakusas en el futuro.


	3. Disfraz

**Capitulo 3/ Disfraz**

Estaba despertando de un sueño profundo, al fin pudo dormir medio tranquila, medio por que había dejado a su padre y a su madre en la base militar y no sabía qué pasaría con ellos, algo le decía que Maki, tomaría represalias con los más cercanos de ella y de Momoe.

Estaba en su casa, por alguna extraña razón había recordado la manía de guardar una copia de la llave de departamento, debajo del tapete, pero no había sido necesario eso, ya que la puerta se encontraba floja, pero como había aprendido a reparar cosas de la casa, pudo reparar su puerta y cerrar con llave, curiosamente, no habían robado nada de la casa, Japón era una ciudad insegura en las calles, pero los robos de casa eran inusuales.

En la casa se encontraba Irumi, quien fumaba un cigarrillo en el desván, estaba nerviosa, que había recurrido a ese viejo vicio abandonado hace dos años.

- _"Ya despertaste! Bella durmiente"-_ Exclamo con tono irónico, al ver que Jun se dirigía al desván medio somnolienta, rascándose un ojo con la muñeca.

-" _Me volví a comunicar con Izumi, dice que tienes que ir al digimundo solo un momento, te ha mandado las coordenadas al D-3, que se encuentra junto a tu digivice, en tu pieza, lo sé porque él lo rastreo, y aún se encuentra en ese lugar, el está en el digimundo ese donde van los elegidos como tú, me conto también que sus digimons fueron reseteados, y que probablemente el tuyo no te recuerde…."-_ Dijo entre seria demandante y melancolica.

Todo le tomo por sorpresa, fue una cubeta de agua hasta que escucho su voz por dé tras de ella…

-" _Jun, no te preocupes, no me paso nada, logre salir del digimundo cuando escuche que te secuestraban, aun que no supe donde fueron, ni pude hacer nada porque estaba en forma de Viximon, y estaba muy débil, por que intenté frenar al falso emperador de los digimons"-_ dijo de manera segura Renamon quien hacía su aparición sorpresiva.

- _"Eso explica el porqué tu memoria no ha sido reseteada"-_ Exclamo ya más alegre y tranquila Jun, mientras se dirigía a su pieza a tomar el Digivice, se detuvo a pensar un rato y se acordó de su motocicleta Honda, no recordó si la había visto en el estacionamiento del edificio.

 _-"Irumi, tengo que ir a buscar mi moto, pero temo salir de casa y me vuelvan a pillar"….-_

 _-"No te preocupes, el único hombre de la banda Derk, está vigilando, mientras Naku está en casa de Momoe cuidándola, nosotros estamos esperando a Rem"-_ Dijo con una naturalidad confiada.

- _"¿Y para que estás esperándola?... o porque estamos esperándola?"-_ Pregunto algo incrédula la chica de cabellera roja.

En eso suena el celular de Irumi, provocando sobresalto en ambas, sin embargo Irumi tiene que contestar y es lo que hace, se tranquiliza al escuchar que Derk le afirma que Rem ha llegado al departamento, y aprovecha de preguntar si la motocicleta de Jun sigue allí, la respuesta es positiva.

- _"Espero que estés lista, no puedes salir con esa facha a la calle, recuerda que eres Jun Motomiya, la prófuga de la base militar de la vieja bruja de Maki y que debes ser ahora otra persona, es por eso que vine"-_ Dijo en tono serio, pero con un toque de picardía y determinación una chica de cabello negro con una mecha rubia en la frente, de ojos claros color mar.

Vistieron a Jun con una peluca castaña ondulada, unas gafas de nerd, lentes de contacto azules, una ropa de nerd completamente opuesto a su estilo rockero y único, pero tenía que pasar desapercibida a como dé lugar, se dirigieron tomando resguardos, Jun tomo su lapto, su digivice, su D-terminal, sus herramientas para reparar la motocicleta si se fuera a dar el caso, gasolina y un bolso de emergencias que le paso Rem y fueron al estacionamiento en donde estaba su motocicleta.

- _"Puerta al digimundo ábrete!, allá voy!"-_ Desapareció de la vista de sus viejos amigos, quienes se llevaron la lapto a un lugar seguro, donde nadie pudiera encontrarla.

Se encontró no solo con Izumi, quien estaba esperando su llegada, si no con Yamato Ishida, quien la miraba incrédulo, por el atuendo que estaba usando, sabía que era Jun, pero no esperaba verla tan diferente a su estilo habitual.

Jun que pudo notar su impresionable mirada exclamo- _"No mires tanto, y díganme lo que me tengan que decir"._

 _-"Jun, tu hermano y los demás chicos, están bien, se encuentran en el hospital de Shinjuku, lo sé porque Miyako llamó y me ha contado que están algo heridos, Miyako no tenía celular pero se sabe mi número de memoria, y marcó y conto todo, sin embargo, sus digivice y D-3 están custodiados en la oficina de Maki, que se encuentra en su casa, en esta dirección, los pude rastrear desde aquí, sin embargo debes ir con mucha cautela, puede que Maki, tenga esos digivice allí como un señuelo para volver atraparte, así que ya idearemos otro plan para rescatar esos digivice, por el momento ve al hospital de Shinjuku sin preguntar donde están los chicos, ya que Maki se encargo de que esa información no le fueran reveladas ni si quiera a familiares, y para ello deberás buscar por ti misma, aun que con un atuendo que haga que pases con total naturalidad, entre médicos, te recomendaría usar el bolso de emergencia que te proporcionó Rem, hay varias pelucas, y debes cambiar ese aspecto si es que ya no han sospechado de que eras tú, cuando saliste de tu casa"-_ Habló con determinación el pelirrojo.

Jun volvió al mundo real en el hospital a través de la computadora de Shuu Kido quien también sabía todo, sin embargo no lo hizo sola, Yamato por alguna razón quiso acompañarla, aun que también se tuvo que disfrazar de enfermero con una peluca negra corta.

Jun por su parte tomo una peluca negra lisa que estaba amarrada en una cola de caballo que iba hacia abajo, iba con maquillaje adulto, lo que la hacía ver un poco mayor, pero muy madura, y bella, aquello impresiono a Yamato, jamás había visto una faceta tan sofisticada en ella, y le quedaba bastante bien.

Entraron a varias habitaciones hasta que por fin dieron con alguien que conocían un incrédulo Ken Ichijouji, a quien le costó reconocerlos, pero que sin embargo, cuando Jun habló pudo reconocer su voz, y pudo contar que su hermano estaba bien, pero que debía ser muy cautelosa si quería volver a verlo, ya que prácticamente los doctores no dejaban salir a los pacientes de las habitaciones, especialmente a ellos.

 _-"Por alguna razón no me dejan salir fuera de esta habitación, lo bueno es que cada habitación tiene su sanitario, si no, no sabría qué hacer"-_ Dijo con un poco de pesar Ichijouji.

 _-"¿Sabes de alguien más que esté cerca?"-_ Dijo con una estela de esperanza Jun de encontrar a su hermano.

Ken se sonrojo un poco, pero contesto….

 _-"Miyako está en la pieza de al lado"-_ dijo tímidamente.

Jun era muy perspicaz a la hora de leer los sentimientos ajenos, cuando eran dirigidos a otras personas que no era ella, por lo que supo que a Ken le agradaba saber que Miyako estaba cerca de él, por lo que le sonrío de manera cómplice, al descubrir que a ese chico le gustaba la hermana de su mejor amiga.

- _"Te sientes bien como para escapar de aquí con tu amada?"-_ Dijo una simpática Jun .

El sonrojo del joven se pronuncio mucho más al escuchar aquello, sin embargo Jun, no solo planeaba la fuga de ellos dos, sino de todos, Miyako tenía que estar con Momoe, quien al parecer estaba peor que ella, y era necesario que escaparan todos para que se pudiera idear de mejor manera la recuperación de los digivice y D-3.

Mientras tanto en la base militar….

 _-"Tráiganme a los señores Motomiya, y a la familia Inoue!"-_ Grito furiosa Maki en su oficina.

 _-"No importa cuántas tretas hagas pequeña Jun, no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya, tu familia y la de la estúpida de tu amiga pagarán caro tu atrevimiento"-_

Continuará


	4. 4-Infección

_Antes de comenzar el episodio quiero pediros muchas disculpas por no actualizar continuamente…esta vez quiero basarme en las teorías que se han armado con respecto a la posible infección que puedan sufrir los niños elegidos de 02.. Sin más preámbulos comencemos_

 _Cabe destacar que Digimon no me pertenece, por lo que los créditos son a Akiyoshi Maita y Takeishi Hongo_

 **Capitulo 4/ Infección**

Ken estaba pensativo, y serio, si de verdad Jun pensaba ir por los digivice de los compañeros de su hermano y de este, tenía que pensar las cosas con cuidado.

Conocía a Jun desde muy pequeño, era amiga de su hermano mayor Osamu, por lo que la conocía bastante bien, sabía que era una chica fuerte, astuta, pero obstinada, muy parecida a Daisuke (por lo que también caía en la categoría de impulsiva y cabezota) en ese aspecto…era necesario intervenir, pensar en un plan estratégicamente sin que con ello tuviera que él y sus compañeros y generación volver al digimundo, el tenía razones poderosas para no volver, y eso no quitaba la preocupación de que Wormon estuviera mal sin él, después de todo habían sido derrotados por un Digimon desconocido, habían quedado inconsciente los cuatros y para cuando él había despertado, estaba solo en la habitación del hospital de lo que parecía ser la ciudad de Shinjuku…

-" _Jun"-_ Habló al fin el chico de melena oscura, alcanzando así la atención de Jun.

-" _Entiendo que quieras que te ayudemos a volver a rescatar los digivice de nosotros, y sería bueno que lo hicieras, sin embargo hay un problema con que nosotros Miyako, Iori, Daisuke y yo, te acompañemos al digimundo"-_ hablo con un deje de desesperación e impotencia.

 _-"Hay algo que te preocupa Ichijouji…y quiero que me lo expliques ahora ¿Por qué no pueden ir al digimundo, no estás preocupado de tu digimon al cual no veo presente en este lugar?"-_ Pregunto con una determinación desafiante intimidando al amigo de su hermano sin embargo, tenía que responder.

 _-"Antes de que fuéramos derrotados por ese digimon, yo y mis compañeros comenzamos a pasar por una crisis mental cada uno.. Iori fue el más afectado, estaba paranoico, desesperado y sus ideas eran incoherentes algo parecido a la psicosis, su expresión era desquiciada y nosotros tampoco estábamos muy sanos mentalmente, yo volví a caer en una depresión, como hace años atrás tras la muerte de mi hermano mayor, pero esta vez esta depresión me estaba volviendo loco, al borde del suicidio, Daisuke fue el más fuerte de nosotros, sin embargo…"-_ Se detuvo mirando a Jun de manera culpable, pero continuo..

- _"En su intento por sacarme de esa depresión, el se contagio de lo mismo que teníamos Iori y yo,luego Miyako intento hacer lo mismo, pero también fue contagiada, cuando enfrentamos al misterioso Digimon, caímos derrotados e inconscientes, cuando volvimos al mundo real, notamos que la infección ya no estaba…por lo que deduje que esa infección solo nos afectará si volvemos al digimundo"-_ Termino de hablar el joven …

Jun no sabía qué hacer al respecto, estaba en la desesperación que no notaron que alguien estaba escuchando la conversación, tras la puerta…

Mientras tanto en el refugio, Maki estaba torturando a la señora Motomiya, con una silla y ahogándola, con un paño con agua….

- _"Es increíble, esta señora, no habla, no sabe dónde está la incompetente de su hija, si sigue así tendré que torturar a cada integrante de la familia de Momoe que hay aquí, y la verdad es que son muchos…la señora Inoue es una verdadera coneja por parir tanto crío, que vergüenza de mujer"-_ Exclamo con una expresión despreciable.

La señora Motomiya podría estar igual de loca que Jun o Daisuke, pero era tan leal, igual a sus hijos, les había dado el ejemplo, no por nada Daisuke antes había preferido poner su cabeza en el piso haciendo que Ve- Mon pusiera su pie encima de su cabeza cuando Ichijouji era el emperador de los digimons, y tenía a sus supuestos camaradas atrapados… todo con tal de salvarlos, hacía lo que él quería, por otra parte Jun había dejado atrás a Yamato al pensar que este salía con Sora, todo a modo de respeto por la pareja ajena, estaban bien educados al respecto, a pesar de que no lo parecieran…. La señora Motomiya no era la excepción, de ella habían aprendido, y por lo tanto ella, no delataría a la familia de Miyako, la amiga de su hijo…

Por otra celda, Chizuru, mando un mensaje de texto a Izumi contando lo ocurrido…e Izumi mando otro mensaje a Jun para advertirle que su madre estaba siendo torturada por Maki…

Por lo que había una prioridad…era la vida de su madre, la que estaba en peligro, y antes de entrar al digimundo o recuperar los digivice, debía volver a la prisión primero…pero sabía que también podría ser una trampa…estaba con mucha impotencia al no poder ver que podría hacer…pero esa era su prioridad.

Ken, leyó sin querer los mensajes de Izumi, y pensó que sería mejor planear algo para rescatar a la madre de su mejor amigo, pero no podrían hacerlo a buenas y a primeras, tenían que idear la forma perfecta para poder irrumpir en el refugio, tenían que buscar ayuda de alguna parte.

Jun pensó entonces en Derk, el tenía familiares en la marina japonesa y en la armada, quizás si le contaban la situación podría haber un chivo expiatorio incluso dentro de la base militar…

- _"Creo que puedo ver quien me puede ayudar"-_ Dijo Jun en ese momento.

Jun se comunico con Irumi, quien a su vez llamó a Derk.. Este último llegó corriendo al hospital, Derk podría ayudar bastante en eso.

 _Gracias a quienes están siguiendo este fanfic, estoy dejando de lado el tema del romance empalagoso y tomando en cuenta más la trama, obvio que habrña romance, pero en su justa medida, aguante el Junato, aguante el Kenyako!._


End file.
